Motorists may find themselves in an emergency and having to pull off to the side of the road. Unfortunately, accidents may occur when motorists are in this position. The present invention features an emergency balloon system warning other drivers of the presence of the stopped car. The system can also let other drivers know that the driver of the stopped vehicle may be in need of assistance. The system is highly visible and can be seen day or night. The system may help prevent accidents.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.